Sky Children
by StallionCouncile
Summary: They were called Sky Children— that's our true names, we simply just live up in the sky. Nothing can go wrong. We may be the Children of the Sky but we are much more.
1. epilogue

Cody Elzaiat  
February 19th, 2014

"Sky Children"

They were called Sky Children— that's our true names, we simply just live up in the sky. Nothing can go wrong. We may be the Children of the Sky but we are much more. Our world is Iron and Heart our sister is Index; they collided together to form Tarra, our new and true home. Of course that was 300 years ago; none of us were yet born. Our home is called "Guidance"; we the children rule its skies day and night without sleep. Next to us was Sky Land, armies rule the forgotten empire Lust, Lion's Gate was once…a city of the ancient Skyrim…However…she fell to The Pitts, never to be heard of again. Lions Gate never stood a chance against the Empire of Necro and her dark spawn armies. Their swords created from dead mortals who tried standing up to them; their swords were made of blood, blood from the wicked, sinned, damned, and the innocent. Our world has magicians, wizards, pigs, and hatred for love, best of the entire one yet to come... War has spread like wildfire consuming the weak and terrified, War has spread across a once peaceful and beautiful land; we the children, the children of the sky have struggled to maintain neutrality with others…one which we had no problem with until now— even those we dare not speak of. We are the Sky Children, born to sore the skies with freedom above, like our brothers from Alitation, and our sisters from Haven's Hold which is now a flying fortress of love. All that once was is now a ticking hourglass waiting to be restarted again.

Phoenix and I received an amulet after birth, our amulets grant us special powers which we are un aware of or that's what mother told me before Phoenix was born, Phoenix was born blind and lost his memory, its funny because we both have white hair and silver eyes. I took care of Phoenix when he was born; that's when the war happened. Mom told me to take Phoenix and run down to the river of sorrow-they were killed. and as I turned back I saw my whole home burning followed by a nuclear explosion. and that was that...

_FLASHBACK: Hey Mother? Will Phoenix and I still remain as the Sky Children? You said so yourself, YOU ARE THE CHILDREN OF THE SKY AND ALWAYS WILL BE!_

_ Dear Diary: Mom, I am still writing in what's left of you— even though you, dad, and all of our friends have vanished from OUR life, you remain in my heart and distant memory. ….(Phoenix…I'm sorry...I'm sorry...*Sobbing alone*...)_

"_I can hear my sister's melodies"__  
__"I can hear my sister's melodies, beautiful melodies" (Day1) I remember those sweet melody's my sister sang to me, did mom sing it? Why can't I remember anything! –Phoenix_

"_We found a tree; it called itself Giver and... we asked..."_


	2. Chapter 1

Cody Elzaiat  
February 19th, 2014

Chapter 1

"We were up in the sky, up in the clouds, in our home Guidance, the flying city where children ruled the skies. No it's just me and Harmony; I don't remember our mom and dad, that's because Harmony took care of me all these years. She never spoke about them. When I asked her, she turned and smiled to me that night while giving me a bath at the river of sorrow. All she gave me was a smile. I was only 7 at the time; my sister is now 12 which make me wonder— what happened to our home, family, and friends. Why aren't we up in the sky? And why don't we have our wings anymore?!" (I cried to my sister and fell to her arms sobbing, 'I'm SCARED!')  
…..Harmony sang me her favorite melody— and that was that; I forgot what I was crying about.

_Giver: What brings forth the Children of the Sky to my sacred holy grounds?__  
__Phoenix: We seek answers, do you know why.__  
__Phoenix: Why have we lost our wings? All that remains are scars__  
__Giver: I myself do not know child, the answers that you seek are in the empire of Advent. That is all I know. I heard that the empire of Advent suffered a great war… did you know…?  
__Harmony: thank you Giver... We will check it out. (I hope Cident and Advent are ok…dear God)_

We left sorrow's river and headed down the forest of lost children; none ever returned from there. While walking through the forest, we saw soldier everywhere we walked. A nightmare at best—we just kept walking and walking. The journey was long and tiring, we fought off raiders and demons; 5 months into the journey Phoenix fell ill as we approached Advent Empire.


End file.
